


Small Favor

by nicoskneecaps



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Mirror's Edge, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Protective Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoskneecaps/pseuds/nicoskneecaps
Summary: In an alternative universe of mirror's edge, Pete Wentz is a runner that strives to take down the government. Mikey Way is an officer who has to take him down. When Pete gets into an accident that leads him to receiving Mikey's help, he owes Mikey a small favor.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete

I've always loved running. I love how I can look at the cars the size of ants while I run away from Kruger Sec officers. I love the feeling of the wind through my hair. I love the feeling of knowing every day I'm helping take down this horrible government. Freeing everyone from the grasp of Gabriel Kruger.

Gabriel Kruger is the reason Patrick, Joe, Andy, or any of us started running. He wants control over all aspects of the lives of the citizens of the City of Glass. We won't ever let him do that. Unfortunately, he has Kruger Sec officers (KSec as we call them) that patrol the rooftops we run on and arrest or kill any runners they find. 

Besides it being illegal, it's extremely dangerous to run. I can't tell you the amount of times I've heard about runners falling off the roofs. I will admit I'm always a little bit scared I'll fall off on one of my runs…..

I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued to look for the person who's collecting the contraband scallops I'm carrying. A woman with a tight bun and clean suit stood near the entrance to the roof she was standing on. When she spotted me she gave me a small wave.

"Here you go." I said, passing over the capsule I grabbed out of my pouch I carry with me everywhere. 

"Thank you. I'm sure Mr. Weekes will be happy to use these in his new dish." She responded. 

"Could you please tell him 'Pete says hi'?" Dallon Weekes is the owner of a restaurant that mostly uses contraband items in the food. He relies on runners to get him the ingredients from providers. 

"Of course." She she nods.

"And for my script?" She pulls out a tablet and presses a few buttons. The glove on my arm buzzes, alerting me that the transfer has been made. I wave to her then I start running the opposite direction. 

The sun starts lowering its head between some massive skyscrapers, so I decided to go to Ocean Pier to watch the sun set. I finally reach the rooftop of a small restaurant that has been closed for the day. I sit down on a table and rest my feet on a nearby chair. I watch the sky explode into different shades of pinks, oranges, and reds. The ocean catches the fleeting light in its waves and shines like a diamond. A gentle, warm breeze blows my bleached blond hair in front of my face. I tuck the loose strands behind my ears, continuing to watch the waves hypnotically wash onto the shore. I felt all of my worry and stress melt away. 

Once the stars came out and the warmth of the sun disappeared, I made my way back to the Zephyr Transit Hub (the closest thing that ever come to being a home for me). Trains rumbled underneath me; carrying cookie cutter people back to their cookie cutter families after a long day at their cookie cutter jobs. All of the citizens are the same here and I hate that. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that. Things will change. Things will change.

I repeated that over and over until I reached the entrance to our hideout. 

"... detox just to retox. and I'd prooomise you anything for another shot at life." I heard Patrick sing to himself. 

"Hey Trick. Nice song." I commented. He jumped.

"Pete! Where did you come from?" 

"The door." I responded.

"Haha" He said dryly.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." I said in-between yawns. 

"Goodnight Pete"

I flopped down on an empty bed and let myself relax. 

…

Once I finally woke up I noticed someone put a granola bar at the foot of my bed. I smiled, Patrick always leaves something for me when we're both here. I quickly ate it and moved towards the bathroom. I made myself not look like I just woke up and headed out. I tapped on my glove and it gave me a small map of where I can do deliveries. I looked around before finally deciding on one near a highCaste apartment complex. HighCastes are strangely the ones that hire runners the most. You'd think that the rich would want nothing to do criminal outCastes. 

After I collected a capsule from a man with what looked like a freshly cleaned suit and thick blond hair, a security camera caught me. KSec blocked my path. They laughed about something an enforcer with a gun said. I sighed, it's always a pain to have to deal with them. I knew that if I took another step they would see me, but that was the only accessible route to where I'm going. My earpiece linked to my glove started shrieking.

"You've stopped. Why have you stopped." The blond man screamed. 

"KrugerSec" I said in a whisper.

"Deal with them and deliver that package!"

"I will" I said a little too loud. 

"Hey!" An officer screamed. I swore and jumped into the crowd. The smallest officer of the group ran in front of me, swinging his baton around. I Kicked him in the helmet. He stumbled to the ground which gave me the chance to escape up a wall and continue my path. As I ran past him I noticed he looked like a teenager. I sighed. They get recruited younger and younger each year. 

I practically threw the capsule at the collector once I got there. We hurried the transaction so KSec wouldn't catch up to me. After we finished, I sprinted to an abandoned apartment that runners have made into a hideaway. I collapsed on to a bean bag, my heart feeling like it was going to fall out of my chest. I could hear helicopters and drones buzz by. Determined to find me. I smiled to myself. They'll never catch me ever again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey

I held an ice pack to my face while I waited for my brother Gerard to get home. I struggled to watch the news while the left side of my face throbbed. The memories of earlier came back in waves that made my head spin. The infamous Peter Wentz had kicked me in the face and got away. I mentally slapped myself for letting him get away. I'm such a dumbass. 

A few hours later the swelling went down and Gerard came home. He noticed the swelling under my eye immediately. "Woah! Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yep just got kicked in the head by a runner." I grumbled.  
He looked confused. "Didn't you have a helmet?" I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this anymore. We ordered some food and Gerard went to take a shower. Gerard and I are both KrugerSec and take our jobs seriously. I'm an enforcer which is basically like a basic guardian but I get a helmet and get to go to more areas while Gerard is a shock protector. Shock protectors have a full body suits complete with a glove that harnesses an electric charge. Usually he would be dealing with Peter, but I just happened to be there. 

About half an hour later, we decided on a movie, but I couldn't really concentrate. My eyes glazed over as the memories kept repeating, the moment he kicked my helmet fresh in my mind. I felt my eyelids getting heavier the longer I thought about his face and his foot colliding with my head. I wonder what happened to him?

…

The next morning I was out on patrol because the swelling had significantly gone down. The day was mostly uneventful until after lunch. That's when I saw him again. It called in on radio that he was headed our way and to be ready. I adjusted my helmet for the millionth time then he showed up. He either didn't see us or he didn't care because he made a right before us and disappeared into a building. I sprinted after him. I threw open the door. It echoed around the stairwell along with Peter's footsteps. I took the stairs two at a time.  
"Come back here!" I yelled at him. I could hear him laughing and a door opening. I finally reached the door and through it open. He looked over his shoulder with a frown. The building we were on came to an end and I knew I had him. I lunged for his arm, but before I could reach him his glove shot out a wire that attached itself to a crane that was between this building and the other side. He was pulled away from the rooftop and swung over to the other side. The light shined off his hair giving him an angelic appearance. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a smug look, knowing I couldn't reach him. 

The rest of the people I was patrolling with finally arrived just as he made it to the other side. He sprinted off into the distance and disappeared into the maze of buildings that is the other side. I sighed. Somehow I managed to lose him twice. I mentally kicked myself for it and sat down, staring at where he was a minute ago. A call was radioed in for us to go block off the path of some runner named Tyler. I reluctantly got up and followed to the place we are supposed to be. I looked back one more at the crane and adjusted my helmet. 

I have a feeling we'll meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this I've been really busy with irl stuff and I will hopefully try to update this more often (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens 👀

Pete

Saying the next few weeks were annoying is an understatement. I've been chased by more KSec lately than I have since I was released from jail and I've only been able to do half the jobs I usually do (most of which happen after dark). Ever since I kicked that one officer my life has sucked. 

"I'm fucked." I complain to Patrick as I flop down face first into one of the worn out couches that rests in the transit hub. He sits against an ancient jukebox while singing quietly along to a song that's practically engraved into my mind. He sighs. "You're not fucked." Drones whir outside the window and the sound of a train passing beneath us gently shakes the building. "KSec's gonna kill my ass." I hear some shuffling then feel Patrick sit down near my feet.  
"I'm sure it will be over soon. They can't keep looking for you forever." I sigh. Unfortunately, he does have a point.  
"Yeah. You're right." I roll over and look up at him. A small smile appears on his face. "Frank has a run for me today, but I can tell him that you're going to do it instead." He offered. "Really?"  
"Yeah, it'll be easy for you." I smile at him.  
"Thanks, Trick." I stand up and fix my vest.  
"No problem, Pete. I'll tell Frank and he'll give you the directions." He begins typing away on his glove, so I lean against a wall until he's done. There isn't anything interesting to stare at in here besides the window, so I just stare out that. A few drones zip past, a runner, who's name I think is Tyler, climbs up onto a roof with a blonde woman I've seen running around before, and the sun sets peacefully at the edge of the city. "There you go. Good luck, Pete." Before making my way down the stairs I look over at him with a small smile on my face. "Thanks, Trick." With that I run down the stairs and slip out of a vent.

Not two minutes later a fimiliar voice speaks in my earpiece. "Heya Pete." I can't help but smile when I hear one of my oldest friends speak in my ear. "Hey Frankie, long time no see." I throw open a door that leads me out of the transit hub. I can practically hear the smile on his face as he speaks. "No kidding. Anyways, I'm guessing Patrick didn't tell you what you're doing?"  
"Nope." Something crashes in the background on his end and Frank lets out a string of swear words.  
"Sorry shit was being stupid again." He finally apologizes.  
"By shit you mean Sweetpea, right?" Sweetpea's a robot that Frank's been working on ever since the 5 years ago I met him. He's been trying his best, but all it ever seems to want to do is destroy everything in its path.  
"Yep. You're breaking into a grindnode that's been trying to filter out contrabanned music by the way." Ah, so that's what this is about. I've worked through a bunch of these with Frank. This will be easy.  
"Alright. So usual routine I'm guessing?"  
"Mhm. Just don't touch the lasers and if you do, I'll try to hold them off."  
"No problem." I climb a wall and crawl through the vent. At the end of the vent I drop into a tall white room with a black tower humming with electricity in the center. Platforms peacefully slide in and out of the blindingly white walls as the red beams of light stood frozen in time.

Two tripped lazers and a near death experience later, I finally made it to the top. After quickly shutting off the tower, Frank spoke to me after what felt like years. "Thank you! KSec's on their way, so you better start running. You can drop by here for the night if you want."  
"Will do. See you in 10 minutes tops." The other end went silent as I headed towards a set of glass doors that led out of the building. I expected the building to be empty since it was night and Frank said he took care of everything. Boy was I wrong.

Upon entering I found myself surrounded by KSec of all sorts of different kinds. I instantly felt my stomach drop. They haven't spotted me yet for whatever reason and found that the only way out of here is through them. "Frank?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You turned off the alarm, right?" I whisper to him while slowing retreating back behind the glass doors.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"KSec officers are everywhere. I can't find another way out except through them."  
"What? How in the fuck- I must have not stopped in time. God I'm so sorry, Pete."  
I press myself against a wall and look over at what looks like an army of officers. In reality it's probably only 10, but it looks like so much more when adrenaline is coursing through your veins. "Fuck, this is my fault. Will you be okay?"  
"I've gotten out of worse. Don't know when I'll be there, but I'll get there."  
"Okay. Be safe." With that I take a deep breath and throw open the glass doors. All of their masked eyes immediately fall on me. Bullets fly at me like rain, anyone without a gun is sprinting towards me like lions anxiously racing after their prey. I'm almost past them then a sharp pain shoots through my leg like the sting of a thousand bees. 

Somehow I make it down the stairs and out the front doors, but my vision is blurred with tears. I can feel myself rapidly slowing down as the adrenaline starts decling. There was only one thing I could do. I could hear footsteps thundering behind me, but I kept running. Frank's lair is too far to run to without collapsing, so I settle for the next best thing. I quickly did a mental reroute of where I was going and started climbing up part of a building in front of me. After weaving through several flights of stairs and a vent I could still hear someone behind me. I dismiss it as something my paranoid brain is imagining and kept going. Finally, I collapse on to an old couch in an abandoned apartment. My leg feels like a dead weight that's loosely attached to the rest of me that could fall off at any minute. 

I look down at my leg and see a bullet right above my left kneecap. The pain throbs everywhere and I grunt as I try to reposition my limp leg. The footsteps I heard earlier got faster and louder. I turn my head around to see if I'm still hallucinating, but unfortunately a KSec officer who looks like a teenager from his size comes through the doorway. My blood freezes in my veins as he pulls off his helmet. Dark brown hair tumbles out and an equally dark pair of eyes meet mine. A bruise glares at me from his left cheek (one I'm guessing I probably made), but he doesn't look angry. If anything he looks almost happy but mostly surprised. Guess this is the end for me. I'm going to spend another hell year or two in jail because of him. I wish I could run or speak or anything, but I stay stuck to the couch. My hands start shaking as he slowly approaches me. I expect him to grab me or knock me out, but instead he crouches down to my height and sets his helmet on the ground. "Peter Wentz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the ppl still reading this, thank u from the bottom of my heart <3. wow it's really been 3 months, huh? sorry for not updating this fic as often as i hoped. i've gone through 2 break ups, had an identity crisis since the last update, n my mental health was rapidly declining. i'm in a much better place now, so there will be more chapters yet to come! oh i got a tumblr too btw so u can follow me there (@takethistoourgraves). thanks once again for sticking around everyone! xo zoid


	4. Quick Update

Hello! As you might have noticed this fanfic hasn't been updated in well a while to put it lightly. I don't feel the same passion for this fic that I did in the beginning and I'm going to go on a hiatus for this fic because of it. This doesn't mean I won't stop writing though! I have plenty of ideas that I'll definitely yeet into existence soon since I have more than enough time on my hands. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who's read this, it means a whole lot to me <3


End file.
